Thrax (Power Rangers)
Thrax is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and an antagonist from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. He was portrayed by Glen Levy. Appearance Thrax's appearance seems mainly derived from that of his father in the form of his red skin, the helmet like appearance of the left side of his face, and his Z-Staff. The only real physical traits he got from his mother was the human like right side of his face & pieces of orange cloth wrapped around his horns . However Thrax's skeletal jawbone and spinal column are reminiscent of his uncle, Rito Revolto. The armor on his chest and shoulders are similar to that of Zeltrax from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. History Early Life and Imprisonment Thrax was born the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and at one point battled the Sentinel Knight, who trapped him in the space dumpster similar to the one his mother was trapped in. However it is unclear when Thrax was born. It is believed that Thrax was conceived during Rita and Zedd's absence in Power Rangers Zeo, but that was in 1997, 11 years before the events of Operation Overdrive ''and Thrax is an adult in terms of his physical body. It could be possible that his genetics make him age faster. Some theorize that he was born of an illicit affair that Rita and Zedd may have had millennia before the events of Power Rangers''. It is also unclear how Thrax was sealed away since this was done by the Sentinel Knight while he had a physical body, a state he was in thousands of years ago. This is possible if the latter theory behind his birth was true. Or it’s possible Thrax inherited Zeds time travel abilities and went back in time when he was young before he faced the Sentinel Knight. Battling the Rangers However, Thrax eventually freed himself from the dumpster and went to Earth, angry that his parents were good and wanting to restore their evil legacy. He sent out a series of communicators to the numerous villain factions on Earth, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats. They were teleported to a meeting that Thrax held, where he proposed the idea of joining forces. The villains were all against the idea at first, but he told them that it would be temporary, just long enough to get rid of the Power Rangers. Then they could look for the jewels of the Corona Aurora without opposition. They agreed and fought the rangers, defeating them and Thrax severed their link to the Morphing Grid, taking away their ranger powers. With the Overdrive Rangers out of the way, Thrax's alliance began searching for the Corona Aurora's jewels. However the Sentinel Knight restored the powers of five veteran Power Rangers that took on the villains and constantly defeated them. Thrax attempted to get his hands on the mystical sword, Excelsior, that could destroy the Sentinel Knight. His evil nature prevented him from claiming it and it fell into the hands of the Overdrive Rangers, who used it to help defeat Thrax's monster Vulturus. But Flurious powered up the monster and after the Overdrive Rangers got their powers back, the alliance faced off against them, the veteran rangers, and the Sentinel Knight, who had regained his physical body. Despite being able to fight off Adam Park with the Defender Vest, Thrax was finally destroyed by the Sentinel Knight and his alliance split apart. Powers and Abilties Thrax is a highly skilled fighter and has inherited the dark magic powers of his parents, in the form of teleportation, energy blasts, and creating monsters. Enemies *Adam Park *Tori Hanson *Xander Bly *Tyzonn *Dax Lo *Sentinel Knight *Mack Hartford *Rose Ortiz *Kira Ford *Will Aston *Ronny Robinson *Bridge Carson Gallery Proo-vi-vulturus.jpg|Vulturus The Z Staff.jpg|The Z Staff Videos Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Once a Ranger Final Fight|Thrax's final battle with the Power Rangers Trivia *The communicators Thrax sent out resembled the chrome on Lord Zedd's chest. *The right side of his face and voice bears a resemblance to Grimlord from'' VR Troopers''. *In the flashback that showed Thrax escaping from his dumpster prison, he said "After all these years I'm free!", which mimicked what Rita Repulsa said in the opening of the episodes of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when she was shown escaping her space dumpster, "Ah! After ten thousand years I'm free!" *His closest counterpart in Super Sentai is Kai, Witch Bandora's (counterpart of Rita) son. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Legacy Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful